Waltzing Around the Truth
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Harold Hill and Marian Paroo share a dance in the high school gymnasium, they find themselves waltzing around truths neither is ready to acknowledge.


_**In the original Broadway play, there was a scene in the high school gymnasium involving Harold Hill and Marian Paroo dancing. Although it was filmed for the 1962 movie, it was eventually cut, but the 2003 revival included it. This is my take on that scene for the 1962 film. **_

XXX

After narrowly avoiding the embarrassment of being exposed by a seven-year-old and leaving instructions for Tommy Djilas to spend another half hour, at least, on the "Minuet in G," Harold Hill casually sauntered from the rehearsal hall in River City's High School and made his way toward the exit at the front of the building. It was too lovely a day to be cooped up inside, and more importantly, he had plans involving a certain librarian. Ever since bestowing a cornet upon little Winthrop Paroo one week ago, Harold Hill had noticed a decided change in Marian Paroo's attitude regarding him, and he planned on using that to his advantage.

As he passed the large double doors leading to the gymnasium, he was delighted to spy her standing near the piano in the middle of the room, shuffling sheaths of sheet music as the Ladies Dance Committee practiced on stage. She was looking particularly fetching that afternoon, her hair swept up in a chignon with a few wisps falling to frame her face. The ivory gown she wore was modest but still accentuated her lovely form in all the right places. Harold grinned. It was as if Providence had planned this meeting for him.

As Harold watched her, Marian gazed wistfully at the ladies when the committee members exited the stage. He found himself suddenly intrigued. If he didn't know better, he'd say Marian Paroo harbored a hidden desire to join them in their rehearsals. Deciding that this revelation required further investigation, he quietly approached her from behind and then softly cleared his throat. When Marian turned to him, somewhat startled, he gave her his most charming smile.

"How do you do, Miss Paroo?" he asked, his voice conveying genuine warmth.

Marian returned his smile. "Oh, Professor Hill! I didn't see you. You startled me." She removed the hand she had instinctively placed over her heart.

Harold smiled sheepishly. "My apologies."

"It's quite all right," she assured him before seeming to realize something was amiss. She gazed at him curiously until it finally fell into place. When it did, her eyes widened. "Shouldn't you be conducting a rehearsal? I was certain Winthrop said he had one this afternoon."

Harold grinned and raised his hands in surrender. "You caught me," he confessed and leaned in closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "I left Tommy in charge so I could engage in a bit of eavesdropping on the dance committee."

Marian laughed. "I see."

"Shouldn't _you_ be dancing with them?" Harold inquired innocently and nodded his head toward the ladies who had congregated nearby.

When Marian hesitated, he felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. His earlier guess had been correct. And, was that a hint of blush that rose to her cheeks at his suggestion? Harold couldn't help but be charmed.

Appearing as if she was suddenly unsure of the course the conversation had taken, Marian faltered and lowered her eyes. "Well, really, I –"

"You do dance, don't you?" Harold asked with a disarming smile.

Marian's gaze darted nervously back to Harold, obviously at a loss as what to say to such a leading question. Deciding she wasn't ready to engage in such a conversation with the music professor, she took a step away from him. "I really must get home," she murmured and turned to go, but Harold reached out and gently grasped her elbow.

Marian glanced at him in surprise, but made no move to stop him when he slowly led her to the middle of the gymnasium. The eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on the two of them, but it didn't appear that Marian noticed. Her gaze remained focused on him as he slid his warm palm around her waist and began to lead her in slow steps across the hardwood floors.

For his part, Harold was enchanted by the lovely woman in his arms. He had expected more resistance than she'd offered, but as he twirled his former opponent around the gymnasium and felt her fall into a natural rhythm with him, he found himself grateful that she hadn't. He was captivated by the delight he saw dancing in her eyes. He was astounded to realize that, for the first time, Marian Paroo had let her guard down around him, and he was intrigued. As he dipped her first to one side and then more deeply to the other, his thoughts strayed, and he was he was startled to find himself curious as to what else the librarian was keeping hidden. When her searching gaze suddenly met his, Harold blinked and quickly schooled his thoughts back to the task at hand. He was here to woo the librarian, not the other way around.

Still, he reasoned, letting his other hand settle firmly on her waist, he didn't think it would hurt to allow himself a little moment of relaxed pleasure. Constantly keeping on one's guard was wearing, and he figured Marian Paroo was too caught up in the moment to notice a slight lowering of his own defenses.

Giving into temptation, he allowed a hint of passion to color his movements and pulled her a trifle closer than necessary when she met him again after a particularly lovely twirl. Her arms instinctively came to rest upon his chest, and he heard her breath catch when her eyes caught his in an unguarded moment. He could see the confusion in her gaze as they silently stared at one another, and he fervently hoped his own stare didn't reveal the tumult of emotion that had suddenly swept through him.

_Pull yourself together, Hill_, he mentally chided himself. _Who's selling whom here?_

With a concerted effort, he arranged his features back into the pleasant smile he always affected when wooing conquests and was relieved to see that Marian had lowered her eyes. As the school board picked up the tempo and began to sing an upbeat chorus, he lightened his steps and led the librarian across the floor once more. He was relieved to see a smile creep back into her eyes and a moment later, she was laughing along with the other couples who had joined them on the dance floor.

Pleased that he'd managed to escape what could have been a dangerous situation, Harold resolved to exercise more precaution around Marian Paroo. The sadder-but-wiser girl had a few tricks up her sleeve he hadn't seen before, and he wasn't about to be entirely seduced by her charms. But, he reasoned, that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in the pleasures of today; he'd just have to employ a little more caution when playing with her fire.

Satisfied with this impeccable line of logic, he twirled Marian once more and pondered his next course of action. Perhaps he'd invite Tommy and Zaneeta to the Candy Kitchen for a sundae. He grinned. Perhaps he'd do it within hearing of a certain librarian and see what came of it.


End file.
